A user experience on a data processing device (e.g., a laptop computer, a mobile device) having video processing capability may be dependent on a quality of video playback thereon. Video encoding techniques may produce digital artifacts that vary in objectionability based on factors such as a chosen bit rate. Therefore, the playback content may suffer from an effect of a combination of digital artifacts that are objectionable at various bit rates. As the video content may also be viewed on large display units (e.g., display units of High-Definition Television (HDTV) sets), the aforementioned artifacts may be even more perceptible and objectionable. In particular, ringing artifacts and mosquito noise artifacts near edges of objects on a video frame may be objectionable because of presence thereof near boundaries of the objects.